Sweet Sacrifice
by WithLoveFromLindsey
Summary: You poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and testify. AnkoXOrochimaru
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sacrifice

LipsofLithium

* * *

"Sweet, innocent Anko, you can't defeat the predator." Orochimaru hissed.

"So, sensei, that's what you're calling yourself now? Catchy." Anko mocked, recieving a smirk from her former sensei. "And I'm not a sweet innocent little girl anymore."

"Not after I'm done with you." He laughed.

He missed her warmth and driving himself in and out of her over and over again. It had been so long but he still remembered how tight she was. Of course, Anko couldn't remember it because she hadn't gotten all her memory back yet and there was no guaruntee that she ever would. Orochimaru had told her back when she was little and his that it was more training. He'd taken her into his dimly lit bedroom and began tickling her and pulling her clothes off. She hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing. He loved when she laughed when he put his tongue inside her, making him harder. She was so innocent.

By the time he was done with her, her blood was all over his bed and she lay there in tears. He had told her it was all okay and that she would be fine and comforted her by holding her. That was also the night he had curse sealed her. She screamed through the pain and he eventually couldn't take her screams anymore and he locked her in a dark room.

Now looking at her, he lust to do the same. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought.

"What do you want with me, Orochimaru?"

"Hm, you answer first. There had to be a reason you came looking for me at the throb of the seal."

* * *

A/N: Should I continue with it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Anko's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She hadn't really thought about why she had came to look for him. It did her no good, he never cared about her, not once. Even when he had been like a father to her, all she'd been was a waste of time.

"Well, Anko?"

"I - I don't know. I knew you were here and it was just..."

"Just your instinct to come? It was the seal that made you find me." He smirked. "Anko, why didn't you ever come to find me before?"

"After you used me then threw me aside?!" She was angry now, and her eyes held her feelings well. They were like an open book to her every emotion.

"So you still can't let it go can you? A mistake on my part, but a lifetime of memories that are causing you to me now?"

"I trusted you, Orochimaru!" She screamed. She felt as though her voice echoed throughout the whole forest.

"I believe it was much more than that. You maybe even... loved me?"

Damn him! He knew all along! Which was why he tormented her all that time!

"You bastard..." She felt hot tears burn behind her eyes, and she truly hated him for once in her life.

"So it is true?" A hand went to her chin to hold her in place, strangely enough though she didn't try to struggle or get away from him.

"What do you want?!" Her voice was strained and choked with tears and for that she mentally scolded herself.

"You." His yellow snakey eyes found hers and locked them in his vision.

"I don't believe that. Not for one second." The tears spilled down her cheeks and it was taking all the mental and emotional strength that she had gained over the years to keep from collapsing into his arms and giving up. Tears dripped down onto Orochimaru's pale fingers. "And if you do there has to be a reason behind it."

His eyes narrowed as he could hear footsteps in the distance stepping through the dead leaves, and he could see that Anko could hear them as well from the way she tensed more and more.

"I can't let you go that easily."

"Why not? You had for all that time... why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I want to hear you say it before I leave you alone."

The tears came faster now. "I loved you and... I still do. Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again." Which was a complete lie.

He smirked and leapt away through the forest, and just as he was gone from vision, Tsunade-sama stepped into sight.

"Anko, who were you talking to, and what's the matter?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. It means alot.

And on to the story...

* * *

"Damn it Anko! It was Orochimaru wasn't it?! We've clearly stated to everyone in the village to tell me if there is any sight of him! He's an S class criminal! You put everyone in the village in danger!" Tsunade-sama stood by her desk, propping herself up with her hands and leaning forward, yelling at Anko. 

"I'm-"

"No! Sorry doesn't cut it! I'm almost certain now that there have been more times than this that you've gone to see him, while breaking the rule that I've put out for everyone! Anko, I'm seriously wondering wether we can continue to trust you as one of the leaf village ninja..."

"Tsunade-sama, I know that you're angry but-"

"Angry?! Angry doesn't begin to describe it, you Orochimaru reject! Ugh! I need to think about this. Just leave, go see him if you want, I don't want to look at you right now."

Anko left shaking, passing the other jounin in the hall. Each and every one of them looked at her but nothing was said. Maybe she was a traitor, but she couldn't deny how she felt about him anymore. He was the one who had made her what she is, and he was the one who could break her. The only one.

-/-/-

"Orochimaru..." Anko sighed. "If things don't return to normal here then I've decided to come back to the Sound village with you."

"What do you mean, Anko?"

"Tsunade-sama is probably going to banish me from this village anyway." She laughed slightly, still remembering what she had said. "She called me an 'Orochimaru reject'."

He laughed the slightest bit, but it was only a faint one. He was never one to show emotion. "I'll come back for you. If I don't, come find me." He said then left her.

She recalled that he had said something similar to that when he left her at fourteen. Though, somehow she felt that he meant it.

She slowly walked back toward Konoha where Tsunade-sama was waiting at the gate entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anko sat at home, waiting and watching out of the window at the clear sky. The wind whipped through the trees, and leaves flew past. It was any normal autumn day in Konoha. Or at least to everyone else.

Anko felt herself sink deeper into depression as days passed, and still no sign of Orochimaru coming back for her. She would wait in the forest outside the gates for hours at a time waiting, watching, trying to sense his chakra in the distance, but nothing.

"Maybe I should go and find him like he said..." She thought aloud, but traveling to sound alone might not be the best idea. "Damn it! Why does it have to be so complicated!?" She shouted and slammed her fist against the wall. Her anger and frustration was getting the best of her.

She just took a deep breath and continued to stare outside. Her curse mark throbbed and soon she felt hands sliding down her arms.

"What took so long?" She asked and laughed, not turning around.

"I had some _business _to take care of." He said.

She turned around and stared. There was a tiny gash above his right eye, but nothing too life threatening. "What happened?"

"Pesky little genin in the forest near my hideout. I had to take care of them before they got too close, of course." He slid his hand down her arm to gently place her hand in his. "No one from this village unfortunately." He laughed deeply.

"Are you taking me back there or what?"

"Oh, but what would Tsunade think? Running away from the village with it's greatest threat and enemy? Innocent little Anko wouldn't do such a terrible thing would she?" He mocked. "Of course I am...but we must leave soon or she'll sense me. I haven't worked out the kinks in this concealing jutsu, and I don't expect it to work much longer." He brought his face closer to the back of her head and used his long tongue to graze the rim of her ear. "Let's go." He whispered.


End file.
